Buck Hawke
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Memphis, Tennessee | billed = | trainer = Dru Onyx NWA Torture Chamber Beef Wellington El Generico | debut = August 2003 | retired = }} Buck Hawke (September 8, 1988) is a Canadian professional wrestler. Career Chikara 2006: Following impressive performances as a member of the International Wrestling Syndicate's SLI-USA, Hawke debuted in CHIKARA for a one-time shot as a hired gun of Shane Matthews to wrestle Twiggy. Despite Matthews’ interference, he failed to defeat the Canadian rocker. 2007: Hawke returned in March as a lone wolf in the singles division, and almost immediately made an impact at the Young Lions Cup a few months later by goading the well-mannered Billy Roc into behaving in a most unsportsmanlike way. He picked up big singles wins over Roc, Tim Donst and Jigsaw and also scored the pin in a big trios match on CHIKARA's CT debut show, leading his team with 2.0 to victory over Jigsaw, Mike Quackenbush and Shane Storm. He went on to align with the Kings of Wrestling after Mitch Ryder helped him defeat Lince Dorado, and he remained with Ryder after the stable ended. At the end of the year he also formed the one-time-only trio with the Osirian Portal, known as “Hawke Like an Egyptian”. 2008: In 2008 Hawke formed a regular trio known as the Fabulous Three with Ryder and Larry Sweeney, with Hawke essentially becoming mini-Mitch, dressing and acting in a similar manner, and often hugging Ryder and acting like a small child. Shockingly, this proved to be a winning formula, as Ryder and Hawke gained the 3 points required for a shot at Los Campeonatos. He would change his name to Buck Hawke around this time to further his transformation into Mitch's running buddy. After kicking Sweeney out of the stable and feuding with Claudio Castagnoli for the latter half of the year, Sweeney rejoined Hawke and Ryder by turning on Claudio during a tag match and assaulting him with a set of brass knucks. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Tomahawke :*Tomahawke II :*Swanton & Gamorrah :*Enzuiguiri :*Tribute to Professionalism/Shannattack :*205 Bus Route *'Nicknames' :*"Superstar" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Fabulous Two – with Mitch Ryder :*Fabulous Three with Mith Ryder, Larry Sweeney :*Kings of Wrestling with Arik Cannon, Chris Hero, Chuck Taylor, Claudio Castagnoli, Gran Akuma, Icarus, Larry Sweeney, Max Boyer, Mitch Ryder :*SLI USA with Fred La Merveille, Jagger W. Bush, Maxime Boyer *'Entrance Music' :*"I'm Shipping Up To Boston" by the Dropkick Murphys :*"(Sea) Snake Man" by the NESkimos See also *Buck Hawke's event history External links * Buck Hawke profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Acclaim Pro Wrestling current roster Category:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Quebec Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers